


The Definition of Home

by Octoberbaby000



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hard time accepting feelings, M/M, Slow Burn, The first couple chapters are really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberbaby000/pseuds/Octoberbaby000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to LA and, through complications, ends up staying with Mark for the duration of the trip. Through all the fun and time spent with his friends and especially with Mark, he has trouble wanting to go home. But what is home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for this ship but I'm booper dooper excited to! Here goes nothing:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is obviously fiction. And not an actual portrayal of any person written into this story. It's FAN fiction.

"Jack, I'm going to say this once and once only." Mark said gravely. 

Jack nodded watching the Skype cam, confused of why his goofball friend had suddenly gone so serious. 

"Don't forget your passport. Because I can see you doing some dumb shit like that." Mark broke out into his usual grin. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack answered. Trying and failing at glaring. He ran his hands through his bright green hair sighing. "Not really looking forward to the jet lag..." "Don't worry. I'll give you time to rest. This is going to be great!" Mark said.

"I don't doubt that." And he didn't. Jack had been excited for this trip for so long it was starting to feel like a dream. Tomorrow he would be in LA! 

They talked for a while longer before deciding it would be best to end the call so Jack could go to bed. 

"Alright, be safe on your way over." Mark said

"I will. Don't worry Ma." Jack teased. 

"Call me if you need me. Eat a good breakfast. Don't talk to strangers." Mark preached jokingly. They both laughed.

"Goodnight Jack." 

"Love you. Goodnight." Jack ended the call. 

He starred at the blank screen. It was normal to tell your close friends you love them right? Of course! Why was he over thinking this? Mark wouldn't give it a second thought. Probably.

He got up from his chair stretching and yawning and made his way to his bed. He took off his shirt and crawled under the covers thinking of what was to come. Tomorrow he would be in LA! Tomorrow he would be in LA! Tomorrow he would be in LA! His mind screamed over and over. After he considered this for a while he became too excited to sleep. They were going to be going to a convention one day (he would be there with a bunch of other YouTubers) but for the rest of the week it was just going to be a vacation for Jack and all his friends! And the hotel he'd chosen seemed to be really nice according to reviews. He'd had to make a reservation to stay there, which seemed a little fancy but he wasn't complaining. It was also really close to Mark's house!

Jack decided to go through youtube comments on his phone until he fell asleep. As usual, he ignored the derogatory ones as best as he could. He also ignored the ones about his breaking up with his girlfriend. He was still confused about how that got out to the media so soon...

It wasn't a bad breakup, the distance was just to much for the both of them. Maybe things would have worked out under different circumstances. It'd been about a month and he was still hurting but he guessed that was expected. Hopefully time heals wounds, like everyone says.

One of the comments caught his eye. 'Why hasn't Jack moved to the U.S. yet? Wouldn't life be a lot easier?' 

For a moment he agreed. He wondered to himself, "Why not?" A lot of his friends would be closer, and he wouldn't have to feel so distant from things he needed for his career.

He shook his head, excusing the thoughts. His life was here. His family was here. Ireland was his home!  
But then why didn't it feel like home so much of the time?

Why did he feel so complete when he was with Mark and his other friends. 

Ugh he was starting to get sick of long distance relationships and all the complications it brought.

Anyways, it wouldn't matter anyways because do you know how hard it would be to become a citizen? Um, no thank you. 

And with that final thought, Jack fell asleep.

-

The next day Jack walked around looking for his terminal at the airport. He found it and sat down waiting for them to start boarding passengers. 

He took out his phone and saw he had a message from Mark. 'Don't get a taxi. I'm coming to pick you up.'


	2. The Plane Ride Becomes Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack ride to L.A. is a little bumpy.

'Don't get a taxi. I'm coming to pick you up.' 

Jack felt his heart flutter in his chest a little bit which was weird. It was probably just the idea that someone cared enough about him to do something like that. Why did Mark have to be so sweet all the time?

"You don't have to do that Mark."

"Don't be silly I want to. It'll be fun!" 

"Okay if you insist. I owe you a favor." 

Passengers started boarding the plane and Jack followed them. This trip he was on his own budget and that meant he was trying to find the cheapest seats possible, long story short he got stuck in a squishy place between a grumpy old guy and woman who had to many kids with her. 

He tried to look at the bright side, he wasn't by the window, which meant a lot less panic when they got up in the sky.

Only a half hour later the old guy had fallen asleep against him and Jack was starting to get a headache from the woman's screaming children. 

"Hey." Someone whispered. He peered around the old guy. There was a man about his age, maybe a little older, a flight attendant, looking at Jack. "There's a row of empty seats over there I can move you if you want." The flight attendant said. "You can?! Thank you!" He got up and the young man led him to the other side of the plane. He had the whole row to himself. Jack sat down sighing gratefully. 

Jack wondered how miserable he had to look for the flight attendant to move him. It was very nice though.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'm Tyler by the way." He said smiling brightly. "Jack." They shook hands. 

Throughout the ride Tyler was pretty nice and kept coming back to slip him extra peanuts and drinks, and to talk to him. 

"What brings you to California Jack?" 

"I'm going to LA to visit some friends." 

"LA?! Cool that's where I live. Maybe I'll see you around." 

"Perhaps you may." Jack was hesitant on the idea of making another long distance friend but Tyler was such a nice guy!

The next time Tyler approached him he was blushing and he seemed nervous. He handed Jack a piece of paper. It had a... phone number.

"Call me if you get some time away from your friends and want to grab a drink or a bite or something." Tyler said as confidently as possible. 

Jack began to stutter. "O-oh I'm not-" 

A look of fear crossed Tyler's face. "Oh I'm so sorry. I just assumed- I mean I-l... you just kind of give off a vibe." That didn't make Jack feel any better. 

He didn't want Tyler to be embarrassed and he especially didn't want him to stop giving him special treatment, so he quickly (without thinking) made up a lie. 

"No no no. I just.......... have a boyfriend." Jack quickly thought up. 

"Oh~" Tyler brightened back up just like that. Everyone loves finding out they weren't wrong don't they?

"What's his name?" Oh dear, maybe his brilliance wasn't all that brilliant. Tyler sat in the seat next to him. 

"Don't you have to like... work?"

"You're avoiding the question." 

"What question?" 

"What's your 'boyfriend's' name?"

"Oh of course... It's... well it's..." The Irishman's mind went blank. "Mark." He spit out the only name that popped into his brain. Tyler nodded but he looked wistful. He sighed.

"That's to bad. I wish the best for the both of you."

Jack had to try his very hardest not to burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's reading! I've never gotten so much feedback so fast. You're awesome!


	3. Jack Ponders a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives in L.A. but there are complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I plan to update this fic once a week (Which is killing me :'( ) so I hope that's okay.   
>  Also thank you so much for all your nice comments and your kudos even thought I just started!   
> This chapeter is a little slow for my taste but it'll pick up and get more interesting soon! I hope at least.

"And there he is. The man himself." Mark said, leaning against his car. Jack walked up to him and set his bags down. "Mr. Septiceye." Mark finished and pulled him into a tight hug some might claim went on just a bit longer than the friendly norm.

Mark helped Jack load his luggage in the car. Jack smiled, not only was Mark his his friend but also someone he aspired to be like. Someone who helps you out without even thinking twice. "Thanks again fer pickin' me up." "No biggie. It was an uneventful day anyways."

They got into the car and Mark started it. Jack gave him the address to the hotel. 

"So how was the ride over?" Mark asked, attempting small talk. Jack laughed heartily. "Well I got hit on by a male flight attendant." He said grinning. 

"Oh really?" Mark's reaction was way to serious for Jack's taste. He was expecting more of a humored response. Some witty remark or joke. But none came. Only a hard solid stare at the road.

Jack nodded feeling confused. "Yep it was awkward..." Kind of like right now, he thought.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and both of them got out. Mark helped him get his luggage. "Oh it's okay. You don't need to help me I've got it from here." Jack said.

"Not a chance." Mark said picking up a bag. Jack knew it was no use arguing. 

They went into the lobby and waited at the front desk. "I have a reservation." Jack said "Under McLoughlin." The lady looked for a while and then shook her head. "There's no one under that name." 

"Sean?" She looked again. "No. I'm sorry." 

After five minutes of arguing (More like bargaining) with the lady, Jack came to the conclusion that the hotel had lost his reservation. 

He went outside, Mark following him. "Jack, you can come stay at our house while your over here." As mad as Jack was at the moment, that warmed his heart. "You don't have to do that. I'll just find a cheep motel." Jack waved his offer off.

"Stop being a pussy and come stay at my house." Mark said grinning. He grabbed Jack's arm and lead him back to the car. Mark suddenly seemed excited and energetic (well... more than usual.) "It'll be soooo much fun." 

"Alright alright. I'll find some way to pay you back though." Jack said with an air of finality.

They got back in the car and Mark began to whistle while starting the car and driving out. Jack was filled with excitement once more at the idea of getting to stay with Mark, Matt, and Ryan. He completely forgot about his irritation.

He starred out the window at the busy streets and busy people it was like being in a whole new universe compared to what he was used to. Mark glanced over at him and grinned.

-

Even though the trip had just begun, Jack was beginning to think that two weeks just wasn't going to be enough. 

Jack was so lost in thought he barely noticed when they pulled into the driveway. "Here we are!" Mark announced cheerfully. "Matt and Ryan went out to visit with some friends that flew over for the convention. They're staying the night there so it's just the two of us for a while." Mark explained helping Jack get his stuff. When Mark said that he felt a weird pang. One he hadn't felt since he'd been single... 

Jack shook his head. This was a happy trip, no time to dwell on sad feelings. He shoved his emotions back into a chest placed at the very bottom of his mind.

"That's alright. I'm probably not going to be a whole lot of fun. I'm kind of tired." Jack said and Mark nodded. 

They went in and threw Jack's stuff in a tidy little guest bedroom. Jack followed Mark to the kitchen not really feeling like being alone. Being alone meant time to think. Jack wanted to get away from thinking for the time being.

"Want anything to drink?" Mark asked. "Some water'd be nice thanks." Jack said sitting down. Mark snorted "Water? What kind of Irishman are you?" He threw him a water bottle. "Hey at least I CAN drink." Jack retaliated. Mark gave him a joking dirty look. 

They spent a few minutes catching up before Mark's phone rang and he left the room. Jack yawned and got up swaying tired. 

He plopped down on the couch in the living room and waited for Mark to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know my chapters are really short now but the next couple ones get longer and longer don't worry.


	4. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really important but it's cute, and we're getting there.

Mark went out in the hall to answer his phone leaving Jack in the kitchen. He looked at the caller ID flashing with 'Felix.' and he answered.

"Hey. What's up?" Mark said.

"Hey so we just got on the plane, our fucking flight was delayed for like... ever. It's gonna take us like six hours to get there... at the very least. It'll be late and I don't think me or Marzia are going to be awake enough to drop by tonight." Felix explained over the phone. 

"It's all good. Nothing to exciting is going on. Jack's actually staying at my place but he's really tired as well."

"I thought he was staying at a hotel."

"Yeah there was an impromptu change of plans."

"I see. Don't tell your fans though." He joked.

Mark laughed "True. They'll automatically assume scandalous things are happening." They both laughed. 

"Okay well hopefully we'll drop by to visit the happy couple tomorrow morning." Felix teased.

"Okay see you then."

"See you."

They hung up and Mark traveled back into the kitchen but Jack wasn't in there. He found him asleep on the couch. Mark had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

Jack's face was mushed up against the couch and he was hugging a pillow. He caught himself classifying the picture as cute. Where that had come from? He had no clue. He knew it wasn't a 100% hetero thought but he just shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time the Irishman had brought out an odd feeling like that in himself. 

Mark heard the jangling of a collar from down the hall. Chica came strutting down the hall over to Mark. "Hey puppy." Mark said in a quiet voice, as to not wake his friend. He squatted down and began to pet his dog. "What trouble have you been getting into?" The dog enthusiastically licked his face. "Okay okay. That's good." He wiped the slobber on his sleeve, standing up.

Chica seemed to notice the sleeping figure for the first time. The dog sniffed him suspiciously. "That's Jack Chica. You know Jack." Chica was apparently bored by this and she left the room sniffing the floor.

Mark shook his head disapproving of the sleeping body. "You couldn't even make it to your bed." He went and got a spare blanket from his closet and put it over his friend. Jack made a cooing noise and Mark's heart did some kind of gymnastics move in his chest much to his disapproval.

He sat down and pulled out his phone and went through Twitter. He snickered deciding to be a punk and took a picture of Jack, putting the caption; @jacksepticeye came over to my house today but I think he just wanted to sleep on my couch XD

-

Jack didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up he was surrounded by the familiar smell of coffee. 

He was confused momentarily about where he was because it wasn't a very familiar environment. Once he realized he was at Mark's house he smiled. He noticed someone (obviously Mark) had put a blanket over him. His heart warmed. Probably because it was a nice (domestic) kind of gesture. 

He got up, keeping the blanket around him, and followed the good smell into the kitchen. "Well good morning sunshine." Mark teased. Jack felt his face go red. "Sorry. How long was I out?" 

"Just like two or three hours." Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes sitting down. Mark handed him a mug of coffee. Black, just the way he likes it.

"You put a blanket over me." Jack addressed. 

"Yes I did." Mark said sipping his coffee. 

"That was nice of you."

"I'm a nice guy."

"Fair enough." Jack decided. Mark grinned. 

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Good. My goal is to fill you up with as much greasy American food as I can before you go." Jack laughed "Oh goody!"


	5. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last faint question popped into his head before he fell asleep, unable to help it. 
> 
> 'Do I have a thing for Mark?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I delayed this until the end of the week because I had no motivation to edit :( I'm sorry. 
> 
> I feel like this story is actually starting to pick up in this chapter and I hope I'm not boring anyone but I promise I'm trying to make it as interesting as I can. 
> 
> That said, this chapter is pretty much just fluff once again.

"I don't think pizza is technically American food." Jack said now full of greasy cheese, bread, and sauce, which was making him even more tired. 

The two had made a pillow fort on the floor and turned on the TV (Even though they talked over it most of the time.)

"Zip it. Don't get all technical. This is American food for the night."

There were pizza boxes strewn about and a peaceful sense in the air. Something about the moment made Jack feel a sensation he could only describe as 'home'. 

Jack laughed at his friend. "Whatever you say."

Chica, who had spent the last few hours begging for pizza, trotted over and sat at Mark's side. Mark threw his arm around her and scratched behind her ears. Jack smiled. Mark was always so sweet when it came to dogs. 

"We're going on a walk tomorrow morning would you like to accompany us?" Mark said grinning a goofy grin at Jack. "Ugh! Spend more time with you? Ew." Jack teased and dogged a pillow thrown in his direction.

Jack still had the blankets from earlier wrapped around himself. He felt attached to it for some reason. "Why don't you take that damn blanket off already?" Mark had said. "I can't! It has sentimental properties now!" He'd joked. But it was the truth nonetheless. 

Jack laid against the pillows on the floor feeling his eyelids get heavier, he began to muster over the odd feelings he'd been having because of Mark. 

It was odd that he got a kind of bubbly sensation every time Mark did something sweet or whatever... Because he was a straight man of course! At least he'd assumed up to this point... Yes. He was pretty sure. Straight, no exceptions. He was probably just feeling lonely. He missed being in a relationship, having someone to talk to as a friend but also having someone to love and it's OKAY to love them. And someone who makes you feel loved back.

One last faint question popped into his head before he fell asleep, unable to help it. 

'Do I have a thing for Mark?' 

-

Mark looked down from the TV to once again find his Irish friend had fallen asleep. "Jaaaack." He whined. But Jack made no movement. 

He moved close to his friend and nudged his shoulder. "Jack wake up. You have to go to your bed." Jack groaned his eyes opening half way. 

"Come on. Get up Sleepy." It was obvious Jack was only half awake because he started muttering nonsense. "No... I fergot somthin' important." He muttered "What did you forget?" Mark asked, wishing Jack would just get up. "No I was... thinking of something important but I forgot what it was." And it was true. Questioning you sexuality is a pretty major thing to forget. 

"Okay well you can remember tomorrow, but right now you need to go to bed. And I'm not carrying your lazy ass." Mark nudged at him with his foot. "I'm okay here." Jack rolled over on the floor facing away from him. 

Half awake Jack was more stubborn than alert Jack!

Mark sighed. "Okay." He muttered to himself rubbing his hands together. He hooked one of his arms under Jack's legs and the other behind his neck and lifted him up only to find (gratefully) that he was lighter than Mark expected. 

Jack hummed and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and buried his face in his chest. Mark felt his face heat up. 

He pulled back the covers of his bed (as best he could while holding a full grown man in his arms.) And set Jack down gently. He sighed and thought of how much he deserved the Best Friend Ever award. 

Mark wondered for a moment what it would be like if he ever came to visit Ireland. He could stay with Jack, sure there'd be less things to do there, but he was sure the two of them could come up with something. 

Maybe they could do something like that soon. He was worried about his friend, who had never really said much about the breakup. He always kind of avoided the topic. Mark was beginning to worry Jack was bottling to much up.

"Mark..." Jack muttered pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" 

"Where's my blanket?" 

"Oh for fuck sakes." But of course Mark went and got him the blanket.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack meet up with Felix and Marzia and head out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! I hope you like this chapter!

Mark woke up the next morning to a delicious smell wafting into his room. He got up and wandered into the kitchen curiously. 

Jack was cooking breakfast... His GUEST was cooking breakfast? "Good Morning Sunshine." Jack took the opportunity to mimic how Mark had teased him the day before. Mark looked over the kitchen to find there was bacon and pancakes and toast and he'd even cut up some fruit. 

"Well you're quite the little house maid~" Mark teased. Jack's face went red, much to Mark's amusement. "Hey! I'm doin' this ta pay ya back. Don't ruin it!" Jack pointed a spatula at him. Mark held up his hands in surrender. "Don't get me wrong, you can make me breakfast anytime." 

Jack handed him a plate of food and got some for himself and they sat down across from one another. "Just as a warning, Felix and Marzia are coming over sometime this morning." Mark said.

"What about going on a walk with Chica." Jack asked. Chica, who had been searching to floor for scraps, had all her attention focused towards Jack who'd said the magic word. 

"Ooh right. Maybe tomorrow today's kind of a busy day."

"Alright but I should probably shower then... I mean, can I use your shower?" 

"No you have to go spray yourself off with the hose... Yes you can shower! What kind of question is that?" Jack turned red in embarrassment. "It's called manners!" 

Jack quickly ate his food and went to shower. 

-

When he got out he quickly went and looked through his suitcase for something to wear. He heard voices so he quickly grabbed a t-shirt and jeans.

He got dressed and patted his hair down with his towel. He ran a hand through his hair sighing. His emotions had become so confusing in just a single day's time. 

Jack had know since forever he was straight, but for the first time in his life he was questioning it. Did he fancy Mark? Was all this just because he'd felt lonely since his break up? 

Whatever was happening Jack didn't think it was good.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. "Jaaack!" It was Felix. "Stop masturbating and come out here!" Jack opened the door and flipped him off. "Hardy har har." 

They shared a bro hug and went and sat in the living room area (which was still a big mess from the previous night.) Felix sat next to Marzia and she smiled at him. She didn't come with Pewds to these kind of things often and it seemed like she kind of felt out of place with the three guys. Felix must've sensed this and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

Jack watched the two of them. They fit together like two halves of a whole. He wished he had someone like that. 

Mark came in and joined them, bringing refreshments. Chica also came to join the group, sniffing at all their feet. Once everyone was settled they began to talk about the plans for the day. 

They were going to a restaurant close to Where Mark lived that was pretty good. Apparently after that they were going to some fancy-pants mall called ' The Grove ' that happened to be in LA. The plans were to spend the rest of the day there. 

They would meet Ken when they went to lunch and Bob and Wade at the mall. It seemed like a pretty nice and laid back day all in all. 

After the plans were made Felix remembered he was supposed to be Vloging the trip and so the four of them spent a bit of time acting like dorks on camera before they had to go get ready to go to lunch.

-

You know that feeling when your going out but your crush is going to be there so you feel like you have to pamper yourself before leaving? That's how Jack was feeling before they went to lunch.

And he was hating himself for it.

He changed his shirt to one that wasn't wrinkled and fading. He styled his hair the way he wanted to and he squirted some colon on. 

If he had more time who knows what lengths would have gone to but Mark knocked on the door telling him they were leaving so he rushed out instead.

Mark cocked his head when he saw the Irishman. "Why did you change your shirt?" Jack tried to think of a reason why he did that would make sense. "I didn't like it. I looked like a slob." Mark shrugged and went back to cleaning up the living room area and Jack joined him.

Mark and Jack followed Pewds and Marzia outside. "Who's driving?" Marzia asked. "Nah all your roads are mixed up over here. Mark will you drive?" Felix asked. 

"Sure." 

"Shotgun!" Jack called and ran to the front seat. "Pft." Felix made a sound in mock annoyance. "Whatever Jack. You sit with your girlfriend and I'll sit with mine." Jack's face turned pink. 

"Excuse me?" Mark said in mock offence, climbing in the car and starting it. Felix and Marzia laughed. 

"If anyone's the GIRLfriend it's Jack." They laughed even harder along with Mark. "Hey!" Jack caught the insult after to long of a delay. He had to suppress a smile. "Why am I always the brunt of your jokes?!" 

"Because you're Irish." Mark said simply before bursting out laughing again.

-

The restaurant was a cute little place that smelled like Coffee and gave off a cozy kind of feel. They were seated by a young cute waitress, by a window where you could see the city going about it's day. 

Jack slid into the booth next to Mark. Felix did the same to Marzia purposely squishing her into the wall. "Felix!" She cried while laughing. "What?" He picked up his menu feigning innocence. 

The waitress came back a moment later. "What can I get you all to drink?" "Just water for me please." Mark said. "I'll have black coffee please." Jack said. Marzia and Felix decided to share a soda and the waitress walked away.

"Wow Jack, isn't it a disgrace to your people not to have ordered alcohol?" Felix teased. Jack laughed. "Probably." 

"Where's Ken? He s'posed to be here by now." Felix shot off a text and his phone blinged a moment later. "He's on his way." 

Ken showed up a few minutes later and they all exchanged welcomes and bro hugs. Ken sat next to Felix as the waitress came back and asked him what he wanted to drink. When he ordered a beer Jack was teased that Ken was more Irish then he was.

They ordered an assortment of America diner food and spent the rest of the time talking and catching up with one another and Vloging with Felix. 

After they ate and paid for their meals the group filed back into the car to continue their adventure. They drove for a while and while they were, Jack pulled out his phone and went through Twitter. He stumbled upon Mark's last tweet and huffed. "Maerk! Why are ya takin' pictures of me in my sleep?!" 

Mark knew immediately what he was talking about and burst out laughing. "You fell face first into that one buddy."


	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because... I'm a real man! I'm better than nail eating. I'd be the best shit catcher to ever exist!" Mark said going off on a rant. A woman walking past steered her children away from them picking up her pace.

'The Grove' was a lot different than Jack expected. The mall was huge! And pretty glamorous. There was so many things to do, they didn't know what to start with. Mark stepped up and made the decision that they would ride the Trolley. 

As they waited at a stop the group began to get bored. "Let's play a game." Felix said leaning against a pole. "What game?" Marzia asked him "I don't know..." It went quiet for a minute. 

"What about would you rather?" Jack threw out. 

"That's lame!" Felix complained "No it's not. It's fun!" Marzia said. "You're crazy woman." Felix shook his head in mock disappointment. 

Ken shrugged "I wouldn't mind playing it." He said. "It's either would you rather or true or dare. Your choice~" Mark said convincingly. 

"Oh god no. Fine I'll play your silly games. But I'm warning you, it's not gonna end well if you're playing with me." Felix warned. "Jack go first." 

"Okay. Would you rather have to eat your own toenails everyday for a week or shite in your hands every time you pooped for a week." Jack threw out off the top of his head.

"...What the fuck kind of question is that?!" Felix yelled. Mark and Ken were currently hunched over laughing. 

"It's a legitimate one. Answer it!" Jack couldn't stop grinning

"Okay um the first one. Because..."

"Because?"

"I don't know! Because it's less gross in my opinion!" Felix threw up his hand in defeat. "I hate this game!!!" 

Mark and Ken had to take a breather because they were laughing so hard. 

"Okay Marzia." Jack kept the game going. 

"I have to say the toe nail option." She said thoughtfully 

"I'm so glad you said that because I can't picture you shiting in your hands." Ken stated going back into a laughing fit. Marzia mock glared at him. 

Once Mark calmed down he thought about it for a little bit. "I'll go with the shitting option." 

"Why?!" Felix cried in alarm 

"Because... I'm a real man! I'm better than nail eating. I'd be the best shit catcher to ever exist!" Mark said going off on a rant. A woman walking past steered her children away from them picking up her pace. 

"Ken?" 

"I'd have to agree with Mark."

"Why Ken? why?!" Felix face palmed "You could wash it off..." Ken debated. "Jack look what you did!" Jack was to busy laughing. 

Just then the trolley pulled up. Just like the mall, it was bigger than Jack thought. It had two floors and lots to seats. It had a spiral staircase in the middle of it! 

The five of them climbed up the stairs to the top floor. They sat in the seats at the very back. The height was kind of unnerving to Jack but it wasn't VERY high. 

The goofy conductor guy talked through his microphone telling the crowd to stay seated and watch their children. 

Jack looked around at the entirety of the mall area. They drove by a huge fountain that did a kind of show. He looked on with fascination. Mark watched him smiling. Once again he caught himself thinking his Irish friend was endearing. Why? 

He shook his head and told himself not to worry about it and just live in the moment. 

Suddenly the trolley jerked a little bit and Jack, who'd been leaning over the rail and who's heart was now racing, grabbed Marks arm fearfully. He sat down in his seat recovering from the jerk. 

"You okay?" Mark asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah..." He seemed to notice for the first time he was holding onto Marks arm and pulled it away turning red. Mark just laughed. "Somebody's a scaredy cat~" He teased. "Shut the fuck up!"

"We have to go to the fountain later tonight. It lights up and they play music." Marzia said enthusiastically. "At least it did when me and Felix were here last time." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

They passed some cool status and things then decided to get off at the last stop. While they waited Jack decided to bring up the game again. "It's your turn Ken." 

"I thought we were done with the game." Ken said. 

"Nope. I went, now everyone has to go." He stated matter-of-factly. 

"Alright let me think." Ken said. They all watched him expectantly. "Would you rather be squished in a slug bug with all your siblings for a 10 hour road trip or an hour flight with lots of space but the plane is unstable." Jack cringed "Obviously the first one." 

Mark considered. "I'd have to say the first one as well." 

They all looked at Felix. He thought for a second. "Um... I don't know. Lady's first." 

"The car. Because then you'd probably survive." Marzia said. Jack nodded vigorously.

"I wanna say the plane." Felix said "Because no one has said that and it would make me the bravest." 

"No it wouldn't! That just makes you the dumbest!" Mark contradicted laughing. "Yeah!" Jack agreed. "Jack you have no say in the scaling of braveness." Mark said. 

"Why not?" Jack complained.

"Because you're at the bottom." Felix teased. Jack made a face. 

"Who's at the top?" Ken asked. Mark and Felix simultaneously volunteered themselves. They glared playfully at each other. "Hold on hold on hold on." Felix said. "Let's take a vote." 

"I vote Marzia." Ken said. She giggled. "Suuure." 

"I second that." Jack said.

"I'm going with the popular vote." Mark agreed.

"Felix?" Marzia asked expectantly.

"Obviously I vote for myself. I'm way braver than Marzia." Felix teased. Marzia fake pouted and smacked his chest. He just laughed. "Okay I'm sorry. You're very brave." He kissed her cheek. 

"Awwwww" Mark belted out as obnoxiously as possible. 

"Okay but who's second?" Jack asked. 

"I vote Poods!" Marzia said "See das what you're supposed to say." She poked Felix

"I vote Jack." Ken said "Thank You!!! Ken you're my best friend let's leave them now." Jack proclaimed

"I vote me." Mark said

"I vote ME." Felix said back

"I vote Ken." Jack said.

"Noooo. Boo you're supposed to vote for me." Mark complained. Jack had to look down at his lap to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Ken voted for me! You didn't vote for me!" 

"Hey... I'm letting you stay at my house." 

"Good point. Not changing my vote though" 

"Since none of you little shits can agree on anything, we'll just have to test our braveness." Felix proclaimed. "And how do you propose we do that?" Mark said crossing his arms. "We'll come up with something." 

The Trolley stopped and the wild group got off. Mark got out his phone to call someone. "Hey... Are you two here?... " Mark looked around at the restaurants they'd stopped by. He held the phone away from his face. "Where do you guys wanna eat?" Everyone kind of shrugged or mumbled 'Whatever.'

"They don't care, what do you guys feel like?... That sound good... K meet you there." That was Bob and Wade. You guys up for BBQ?

-

They ended up eating at a BBQ and Grill place nearby. They were kinda fancy but not over the top fancy. 

They greeted Bob and Wade excitedly, especially Jack who was thrilled to see them in person again. The waitress brought them to a large table and handed out menus. 

Mark sat across the table for Jack, much to the Irishman's disapproval. Every time he'd watched Mark his palms got sweaty and his heart rate quickened. He just wished he could look at his friend and not have an inner break down. Now he would have to deal with that every time he looked up from his plate.

"Earth to Jack." Bob's voice came from his right. "I'm sorry. What?" 

"I asked what you were thinking about ordering." 

"I d'know... I haven't even eaten half this stuff before."   
"Liiiike what." Mark said exasperated.

He pointed to some stuff that was unfamiliar. 

"Ugh...." Mark slumped in his seat. "Your hopeless." 

Eventually Jack decided on ribs and that's what he ordered. Mark ordered a steak. 

Over dinner Mark and Felix very enthusiastically explained their braveness competition and they talked about plans for the rest of the night. It all felt so calm and happy to Mark and Jack. Somehow it felt like things were supposed to be this way. 

At least they could be for two weeks. 

-

The seven of them left the restaurant feeling kind of tipsy. (Except for Mark of course.) 

They walked to the middle of the mall to the fountain. It was big and the whole fountain was lit up. People were gathered around watching it. The fountain looked like it was dancing. It swirled around and sprayed in rhythm with old sounding music. Like music your grandparents would play when you stayed at their house. 

They watched for a little while before Ken spoke up "Nobody's dancing. This seems like a place where people would be like... slow dancing." 

"Well why the fuck not." Felix said. He held out his hand to Marzia. Her face lit up and she took it. "Are you sure that's not the alcohol talking?" Mark said laughing. 

"Shut up!" He started doing some silly cha - cha thing that didn't fit the music. "Felix this isn't a slow dance!" She cried dragging her feet. "Fine fine." He put his hand on her waist and took her hand. He started doing a simple waltz. 

Being the good friends they are, the group started booing and chanting "Show off!" 

"You guys are just jealous cause you can't waltz. Or even dance probably." Felix said. Marzia stuck her tongue out at them. 

"Yeah pretty much." Ken said laughing. 

"I can waltz!" Mark objected. "You can?!" Jack said laughing. "Yeah! It's like the easiest of all the ballroom dances." He stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on, and over exaggeratedly offered his hand to Jack.

Jack had a small heart attack. He took Mark's hand standing up. "What're you doin'" Jack asked laughing lightly and becoming more and more grateful it was to dark to see how red his face was. 

"Teaching you how to waltz." Mark said and thought for a moment. "And showing Felix up." 

Mark put his hand on his waist and took his hand. Jack had to fight hard to keep his breathing even. If he'd had any doubts about his feelings for Mark before, they were gone now. 

He suddenly seemed to realize Mark had made him the girl. "Why am I the girl!?" Jack complained. "Because I'm the teacher. Duh." 

"Okay I hate to say this but look at Felix's feet." Mark said. Jack nodded but it was hard to focus on anything with Mark so close. "It's kind of like you're making a square." Mark pulled him along showing him with his feet. 

"You guys will never be as good as us!!!" Felix declared "We should be on dancing with the stars or some shit." 

It took a minute but Mark and Jack began to awkwardly do the waltz. Jack refused to look up from his feet. "You've got it you've got it." Mark prompted 

"Hey Jack." He said 

"Yeah?"

"No homo."

Jack laughed despite himself. "No homo." He lied

Dean Martin's Everybody loves somebody came on and Mark started humming to it. Jack had to physically resist to urge to wrap his arms around his neck instead. 

In a movie the rest of the crowd would join the two pairs in dancing but this wasn't a movie. Everyone just watched them judgementally. 

"Now that you've got the hang of it try looking away from your feet." Jack didn't want to. He was perfectly content starring at the ground. "I can't." He lied.

"Just try it." 

Jack looked up immediately locking eyes with Mark. He was smiling and everything about him seemed so perfect at the moment. Jack forgot how he was supposed to be moving his feet and tripped falling directly into Mark's arms. 

Mark laughed and helped him stand back up. "Obviously Jack's tired. Who's ready to go home?" Mark asked yawning. Everyone agreed.

The idea of leaving broke Jack's heart. He would have been perfectly content staying there and dancing all night.


	8. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark put his other hand on his hip "Now don't pretend for one minute that you haven't been acting out of the norm. I'm not as dim as I look. I can sense trouble from a mile aw- What are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts in a week for me. I'm freaking out but don't worry that I won't keep updating this every week because I promise I will. 
> 
> And I'm also very sorry if this is poorly edited I can't think very well with my parents blasting The Walking Dead in the other room :/

Jack sat on the edge of the fountain quietly listening to the music. He had no idea how he'd gotten back here or why but he felt at peace. 

Unlike earlier there was no one around. The place was empty. He heard footsteps from a ways away and turned to look in that direction. "Who's that?" He asked a little scared. 

"Relax it's just me." Mark came into focus. He stood there watching Jack with a stare so intense it almost felt as though his skin was being burnt by his friend's gaze.

"Hi..." Was all Jack could think to say. 

Mark walked up next to him and gently took his hand. He pulled him up from his sitting position and over to an open area. He put both hands on Jack's hips and Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. 

"Hi." Mark said grinning. 

They began to sway to the soft music and Jack stared at the ground as usual. Mark placed his hand underneath Jack's chin and lifted it so their eyes met. Suddenly Jack couldn't look away and he wasn't scared anymore either. 

Mark pressed their foreheads together. Everything felt right. Jack's stomach had erupted into butterflies. Mark began leaning in and it looked like he was going to kiss him. 

Suddenly there was knocking coming from somewhere. 

Jack opened his eyes to find he'd been dreaming and he was not with Mark. He didn't remember walking to bed the night before but that could've been because he was tired.

The knocking returned. "You alive in there?" A new yet familiar voice asked. Matt, one of Mark's roommates (and editor). "Yeah. Sorry." Jack said sitting up. "Okay. Breakfast is ready when you are." 

Jack laid back down and groaned. He needed to move on from these unwanted feelings. 

-

"He's coming." Matt said walking back into the kitchen. He plopped down onto a seat and began to eat. 

"Lazy ass." Mark muttered grinning. 

Mark was worried about Jack. He'd acted oddly quiet the night before and even kind of nervous. Mark had even began to wonder if he was mad at him for some reason.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Ryan asked shoving him out of his thoughts. Why was Mark thinking about Jack so much anyways. It's not like he was his responsibility or anything. 

"I don't have any plans so I was thinking we could go see a movie. You guys up for that?" Mark asked.

The duo nodded

"Hey..." Jack came into the kitchen "Well good morning sleeping beauty!" Mark teased. Matt and Ryan got up to greet him for the first time since what seemed like forever. Bro hugs were exchanged.

"We were thinking of going to a movie today. Wanna come?" Mark asked watching Jack sit down and start to eat. "Sure! What're'ya gonna see?" 

"I don't know but we can decide when we get there." Jack nodded, his green mop of bedhead bouncing. Mark smiled. He was starting to come to terms with the fact that he considered Jack an endearing human being. 

Last night he'd once again had to carry his Irish friend to bed. But this time he didn't even try to wake Jack up. He half woke up and buried his face in Marks shirt smelling it. "Ye smell g'd" He'd mumbled, barely coherent. 

Mark had chuckled and asked "What do I smell like?" 

"Maerk." He'd said softly.

"Hellooooo." Ryan's voice cut into his little flashback. "Earth to Mark." Mark realized he must've had a dopey daydream face on.

"Oh." Mark said. "What?" 

"What time are we going?" Ryan asked

"How about noon. I've gotta do these dishes and you all look like shit. Clean yourselfs up!" He joked. Matt and Ryan left to get dressed and Mark made his way to the sink. 

Jack joined him and began to help rinse plates. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to help." He pushed Jack away by his forehead. 

"Yes I am! You're lettin' me stay at yer house I can help you!" Mark began to fill up the sink with warm water and bubbles. "Jack. It's fine." 

"Why're ya so nice!?" Jack said laughing. "I'm not that nice." Mark said rolling his eyes. Jack lifted himself up to sit on the counter. "Accordin' to the yer fan base you are." Jack said swinging his feet.

"Well according to 'My fanbase' we should be married. Don't take everything they say to heart." Jack face got red and he looked away. He chuckled half heartedly but it sounded forced. 

Mark stop doing the dishes and looked over his friend suspiciously. "What?" Jack demanded going redder. "You've been acting real strange lately dude." Mark said putting a hand on his hip. Jack slipped off the counter and slipped both hands in his pockets casually. "I don't have the slightest idea what yer talkin' about." 

Mark put his other hand on his hip "Now don't pretend for one minute that you haven't been acting out of the norm. I'm not as dim as I look. I can sense trouble from a mile aw- What are you doing?"

Jack reached around him and scooped up a handful of bubbles from the sink and held his hand flat in front of Mark's face. "You talk to much Markimoo." He blew on the pile of bubbles and they went flying into Mark's face. 

Jack snickered and ran away. Mark spent the rest of the morning trying to throw bubbles at Jack and no dishes were done. 

Though he may have distracted him this time, Mark had launched and investigation to see if Jack was crushing on him. Also synonymous with 'Make sexual innuendos at Jack and gage his reactions.'


	9. Jack is NOT gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Not gay. Not gay. Not gay.' Jack chanted in his mind. 'But I love you...' 'No shut up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I waited until the very end of the week to update and for that I apologise. School is already a bitch and it was like the longest week ever so I might have to start updating this on Saturdays. Anyways enjoy :)

Jack knew Mark was onto him. He paced his room anxiously after getting dressed. After that confrontation, how was he supposed to face Mark again?

He took a few deep breaths and left his room wearing the best smile he could fake. 

"Ready to go?" Ryan asked. Jack nodded smiling. Mark was staring at Jack like he was trying to put a puzzle together, but Jack ignored it the best he could. 

On their way out of the house Chica followed them and whimpered. Mark leaned down and petted her. "Don't worry I'll walk you when I get back, I promise.

'Mark is so sweet and adorable and we love him.' Something in Jack's mind chanted.

'M we fookin' don't shut the hell up' Jack chanted back.

On the ride over Jack tried to talk to Matt and Ryan as much as he could which was good because he got to catch up with them. Mark was quiet and observing. 

When they got to the theatre they looked at a list of things that were playing only to find it was all dumb movies and romantic comedies. 

"I vote this one." Matt pointed to a Rom-Com that didn't actually look half bad. The other three agreed that was their best option and bought the tickets.

In the theatre Mark sat next to Jack. Matt and Ryan sat at his other side. After a few boring commercials, mark stood up and announced he had to go to the bathroom. He left and Matt and Ryan immediately leaned over to Jack and started questioning him.

"What's going on between you two." Matt asked. 

'Nothing. Nothing because I'm not gay.' The voice in the back of Jack's mind said sternly. 'Except I kind of want to kiss him.' The other part whispered.

"What?" Jack said feigning innocence.

"You guys are way to quiet." Ryan accused. "You haven't spoken a single word to each other. 

They both waited staring at Jack expectantly. Jack shrugged not meeting their eyes. He thought about telling them they'd had a falling out but if he did, Mark's story might not match because technically they didn't. Mark was just being an asshole. 

-

Maybe Mark had it all wrong. Maybe Jack was a completely straight human being and he'd read the air completely wrong. Mark thought to himself, washing his hands.

Or maybe Jack was gay and he never knew it. Maybe his brash Irish friend had a few Irish 'friends' of his own and decided to keep it a private thing. 

Whatever the case, Mark felt an overwhelming need to get to the bottom of it, whatever the outcome may be. He had no idea why it felt so important to him but it did. 

He walked back into the theatre and sat down in his seat. As groups of girls filed into the theatre they gave the obviously misplaced group of guys weird looks. 

He turned to Jack who was still avoiding his existence. Mark sighed, was this really worth it? Part of him wanted to act like nothing happened and go back to having a good time.

Since Jack broke up with Signe, Mark had been becoming more worried about his friend. He didn't want him jumping into some crapy rebound relationship with some flight attendant... Mark waved off the oddly specific thought. 

He nudged Jack with his elbow. Jack looked up. "You're avoiding me." Mark accused. "I am not." Jack said as confidently as he could. 

Mark thought for a minute "You can tell me the truth you know." Mark said. "I'm not going to look at you any differently. I never would." 

"That's nice of ya, but there's nothin' to tell." 

'Not gay. Not gay. Not gay.' Jack chanted in his mind. 'But I love you...' 'No shut up.'

The movie started and the two stopped talking, but Mark didn't stop thinking. He had a plan to get the answer he wanted out of Jack.

-

By the end of the movie Jack had a terrible heavy feeling in his gut. Watching a romantic movie wasn't helping his predicament. Sure it was funny and all but, as silly as it was, Jack was jealous of the couple with the happy ending. 

The fact that Mark kept brushing his hand with his own and leaning closer to him than he had to, was just making it worse.

Jack wouldn't allow himself to have any hope for the situation because, one, He knew Mark was straight, and the guy was messing with him right now.

And two, Jack was still confused about own feelings, he didn't have the patience to worry about Mark's as well.

The couple on screen ran to each other and hugged. Ryan and Matt weren't even trying to conceal their groans and sighs. Some ladies above them kept shushing the two. 

The couple shared a long drawn out 'romantic' kiss and Jack thought about throwing some popcorn at the screen out of frustration.

The movie ended and the credits began to role. "Was this really a necessary thing we needed to do today?" Matt asked shaking his head. The group laughed and stood up. 

"I'm sorry guys... that wasn't what I had in mind." Mark said laughing.

"Why don't we just head outside and walk around for a bit?" Mark suggested.

They went across the street to an ice cream place and decided to go home afterwards. It wasn't a terribly exciting afternoon but no one was really in the mood for exciting. Especially Jack who didn't want anything more than for Mark's teasing to stop.


	10. Tyler Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She walked away again and Jack shook his head. "Don't play dumb, I know you're trying to get into my personal thoughts." Jack said putting his napkin in his lap.
> 
> "So you admit it's personal." 
> 
> "Oh for hell sakes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, waited until the weekend to update teehee... This is a very progressive chapter and I'm so happy because it actually feels like the story is taking off now!
> 
> I just wrote a bunch today and now that I'm kind of getting in the groove of things with school I'm hoping I can start updating sooner in the week.

Mark started to feel guilty after a while. 

On the way home from the movie Jack didn't really say much, which was weird for the overly enthusiastic YouTuber. He kind of just stared out the window.

When they got to the house he went to his room and closed the door. Mark face palmed. Why was he acting like a douche?! What if Jack wasn't the same around him anymore because of something dumb like this?

He waited by his door thinking of what he wanted to say for a little while before knocking. Jack came and opened the door. 

"Hey." Mark said rocking back on his heals trying to seem casual. 

"Hey." Jack said leaning against the door frame. 

"Want to come on a walk with me and Chica?" He asked putting on a bright smile. Jack looked like he really wanted to say no but he said, "Sure." Much to Mark's surprise. 

"Chica!" He called for her "Walk!" She came running to him excited. He went and got her leash and hooked her up. 

"Ready?" Mark asked Jack and he nodded once. 

"Matt! Ryan! We're going on a walk!" He called and they left.

Chica immediately wanted to go on a run. "Woah Woah hang on there girl." He tugged on the leash a little and Jack smiled slightly. 

There was an awkward silence for a little bit before Mark decided to break the silence. "Tell me the truth, are you having fun?" 

Jack nodded.

"You're a little mad at me I can tell."

"No... I'm not mad at you." Mark's heart ached a little at that, because he sounded genuine. Jack wasn't mad so that meant he was sad and that was way worse to Mark for some reason. Not that he in any way thought of Jack as some delicate flower and he could easily hurt his feelings, but something about that fact that he was the one making Jack feel sad was breaking his heart a little.

He didn't really understand why.

"Sorry if I seemed mad." He said bringing Mark from his thoughts. Mark shook his head. "Don't be sorry."

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. Chica tried to chase another little dog across the street and Mark had to restrain her. Jack chuckled half heartedly.

"You knew I was just teasing you before right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I know, don't worry about it I'm just a little tired."

"Oh yeah right Mr. Sleep is for the weak!"

Jack laughed at that. "It is!" He shouted. Mark smiled, he was glad They were starting to be normal in conversation again.

"Let's go grab lunch. My treat. I owe it to you." Mark said rubbing the back of his neck. "Just the two of us. Deal?" 

Jack raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?" 

"Just cuz."

"..."

"Okay fine. You're all mopey and it's probably my fault. I just wanted to make things better." He paused "And I know how much you love food." That made Jack laugh again.

"Okay. I suppooose if you insist." Jack said overdramatically. 

-

They argued for a long time about what restaurant to eat at before Mark declared they were going to eat Mexican food.

When they walked in, a waitress lead them over to a small booth. Mark sat down on one side of the booth and began to look at a menu. "You know," Jack said sitting down. "You say you're going to make me eat lots of American food but then we get pizza or Mexican food. I'm starting to think you don't even know what 'American' food is." He teased.

"Hm... I suppose you're right. Maybe we should have a BBQ one night while you're here." Mark smiled at this idea. It seemed fun. 

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The waitress asked. Mark observed that she was quite attractive. She had darker skin and black hair and she had a Mexican accent. She was curvy and pretty much just enticing. 

"I'll just have a beer please." Jack said.

"Just some water thanks." Mark said.

She nodded and walked away. "She's pretty." Mark remarked. He looked up from his menu to watch her walk away. "Oh. Yeah." A new emotion flickered across Jack's face. Almost like annoyed but not quite. Could there be some jealousy there? 

Mark shrugged "I mean..." He tried to think of the right way to put it. "Do you think she's pretty?" Mark asked. "Why?" Jack said suspicious. Mark just shrugged again.

"Everyone's pretty in their own way." Jack said avoiding the question. 

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Thank you." Mark said politely and she smiled at him. She walked away again. 

Jack stared at her as she walked away. Not a good kind of starring. Annoyed starring. "I meant, do you think she's attractive?" Mark said. 

"Well yes. Because she is. But I didn't even think about it until ya said somthin' " He said playing with a sugar packet. 

"Why not?" Mark pressed on.

Jack laughed nervously "I don't know... Why're you interrogatin' me?"

"I don't know," Mark said. "Just curious." Jack sighed. "I thought you dropped this..." Jack said "Dropped what?" Mark feigned innocence. 

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked. Neither of them had noticed her walking up to the table. Mark nodded. He ordered an enchilada and Jack asked for some rice and beans.

She walked away again and Jack shook his head. "Don't play dumb, I know you're trying to get into my personal thoughts." Jack said putting his napkin in his lap.

"So you admit it's personal." 

"Oh for hell sakes!" He threw up his hands. "Listen to the words coming out of my face." Jack spoke slowly. "I'm straight." He lied. "I don't have a 'crush' on you." He lied again. "You are in no way attractive to me." All lies

"I don't know how or why you got this Idea in your head but you need to let it go." Jack finished his rant and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Mark opened his mouth to say something and Jack SAW that he was about to give up. That he believed him. But before he could say anything someone interrupted. 

"Jack!" Jack looked up to see Tyler, as in gay flirty Tyler from the plane, approaching them. 

Jack smiled when he recognized him. He liked gay Tyler. Gay Tyler was a good guy. Though maybe it would be best if he stopped referring to him as Gay Tyler. "Hey!" He said. he stood up and they exchanged a bro hug. "I wasn't expectin' to see ya again" Jack said. "Me neither! What are the chances!?" 

"Who's this?" Mark asked confused. Usually the pair shared the same friends or Mark was the one introducing friends to Jack so this was actually pretty new.

"This is Tyler. The flight attendant I got to know when I flew over here." Tyler held out his hand. Mark took on a look of realization. He remembered Jack telling him about Tyler. 

They shook hands. "Mark." he replied smiling politely. Something in the back of Jack's mind screamed "Shit!" But he wasn't quite sure why until he saw Tyler's face. 

"Oh thaaat Mark." Tyler smirked. 

Jack had a quick flashback to when he told Tyler his boyfriend's name was, in fact, Mark.

Nope. No this was not happening. This was not an actual thing that was happening. This is what you get for lying kids. 

"I'm sorry?" Mark said confused. 

"Mark as in Jack's boyfriend Mark." Tyler said.

Jack wanted to look away from Mark's face but he couldn't. Kind of how it's hard to look away when something gruesome or catastrophic happens. 

Mark smirked so hard Jack was afraid his lips would tear.

"Oh yep. That's me." Mark said taking a drink of his water. Tyler smiled. "Well I'll leave you too to the rest of your evening." He winked. "Good seeing you again Jack." He walked off. "Yep......good seeing you again." Jack was as red as a tomato. 

"You said I was your boyfriend?!" Mark asked. He actually seemed kind of flattered (which was weird.)

"Let me explain." Jack said. The waitress came back and set down their food but Jack didn't really feel like eating anymore. "I only told him that because I felt bad that he was giving me special treatment." 

"Oh suuuure. Why'd you choose me?" Mark taunted digging into his food. "I don't know! You were just the first thing I thought of!" 

"Hmmm. I wonder why that is." 

"Maybe cuz you'd just texted me? Maybe because I was going to see you first when I got there?"

"Oooor you looove me." Obviously Mark had forgotten that he was supposed to be being nice to Jack right now. 

"Maaaaeeerk..."

"I wonder why y-" 

"Alright. You wanna know why? Because you're always there. You're just always in my brain and It's not my fault. You're always doing dumb shit like pickin' me up from the airport and lettin' me stay at yer house. You're always makin' me laugh when I watch your videos and being perfect. And people are always talkin' about you in the youtube comments on my videos and tryin' to ship us together. You're just. Always. There." 

Jack looked up and Mark's face had gone from joking to serious. 

"Do you want me to be there?" Mark asked.

"Yes..." Jack said. "That's the problem."


	11. Jack Cries a Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark had never considered himself a heart breaker...... Okay scratch that, the internet would argue. But still, c'mon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited but I'm going into the city and I gotta go like RN so I'll edit later.

The two stayed silent for a long time. It felt like a half hour but It was probably only something like a few seconds. 

"Good." Mark said and picked up his fork to resume eating. 

"......Good." Jack stared utterly confused 

"Yeah. That means I did my job right." 

Jack laughed breathlessly. Some of the tension loosened up. Though it left him completely confused. But Jack didn't feel as nauseous, enough so that he could finally start eating. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Mark asked, "So does this mean you're crushing on me?" 

"Oh my god!" Jack shouted "Yer just as bad as the fuckin' fangirls!" 

-

The car ride home was also awkwardly silent. When they were almost home Mark piped up again. "You know this doesn't change anything right." 

"Course it doesn't. I haven't admitted anythin'." Jack argued.

"You don't have to." Mark said pulling into the driveway. "I know."

Mark was making Jack feel the same as when you have that dream that your naked in front of your class. 

"You don't know shite!" Jack said getting out of the car. "This is fuckin' exhaustin'!" 

"Then just admit it!" Mark said following close behind him. "No!" Jack said starting to walk up the porch. 

"You practically already have!" Mark countered. Jack turned around ready to argue some more only to be pushed against the side of the house pinned there by Mark. 

"Maerk! Fuckin' let me go!" Mark leaned in so their noses were touching just slightly. Jack's face began to burn. "Admit." Mark said. "Why does it matter so much to ya?" 

"I will ADMIT to you that I have no idea why it matters to me." Mark said looking sort of distressed himself. "Probably because you're one of my best friends!" 

"But that doesn't matter. Don't change the subject." Mark said. Jack was quiet. "Jack?"

Jack found it hard to concentrate with Mark so close like this. "Jack. Stop staring at my lips. My eyes are up here." Mark was finding way too much humor in this.

Jack stared at their feet. This felt like a nightmare mixed in with a dream. 

"I love you."

Apparently Mark wasn't expecting him to say THAT because his grip loosened and fell away and his face turned serious. 

Jack hadn't expected those words from himself either. His heart pounded and all he wanted to do was run away. But he stood his ground nevertheless.  
Mark didn't say anything so Jack did. "I need to go shower." He turned and walked inside. 

-

Mark paced the kitchen back and forth. He was worried for his friend who was suddenly bi-curious, or secretly gay or some shit.

Mark had never considered himself a heart breaker...... Okay scratch that, the internet would argue. But still, c'mon.

Mark pulled on his hair. This trip was supposed to be fun and care free. Why did he just HAVE to know?! He should have just left the whole thing go from the start.

Marks mind was constipated with questions. How long had Jack 'Loved' him? Why did he even care? Why was he always thinking about Jack and his dumb feelings? Why couldn't Jack just have a little crush or some schoolgirl shit like that? 

Whatever. Mark just needed to make this better. He'd tried that once and made things even more complicated, what else could he come up with today? He put on his thinking cap and pulled out some old baking recipes.

-

Jack threw off his clothes and got into the shower. He scrubbed at his face as if that could scrub his problems away. He didn't have the strength to stay standing so he sat down and brought his knees to his chest like an angsty teen. 

"Maybe If I just don't leave the shower ever again things will just fix themselves and go away." He wondered allowed. 

Jack wished he could go back to when he first stepped off the plane and stop himself from having feelings for his friend. Could you even do something like that?

Jack didn't want to cry. He really didn't. He wanted to be angry, frustrated, anything but sad. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Nope..." He told himself "Not today." It was use. Soon the salt water was mixing with the hot water running down his face. 

-

"Now tat I've had me a good cry." Jack said rubbing his face with a towel after he finally got out of the shower. "Time to move on." He said trying to become more positive. "He put on the most comfortable pajamas he'd brought with (even though it was only like four) and laid on his bed for a minute. Well he told himself a minute but he was feeling pretty exhausted from the crying and arguing with Mark.

Jack accidentally fell asleep.

When he fell asleep he found himself caught in another dream. 

It was weird, he was standing in an elevator waiting for it to get to the top floor which was apparently at like floor one hundred or something and it was taking forever. But at the fortieth floor Mark got on and stood next to him casually. They didn't say anything to each other. 

After a few more floors Mark reached out and took Jack's hand. He laced their fingers together and squeezed. 

Jack's heart flipped in his chest. And they stayed like that just going up and up and up. Nothing else happened. It was just nice and peaceful.

So different than when Jack was awake.

-

Mark knocked on Jack's door gently and when he got no reply pushed it open slightly and peeked inside. 

He found him passed out in bed. He actually looked completely peaceful and happy which made Mark feel a lot better. 

He pulled a blanket over him and Jack stirred slightly. He half opened his eyes. Mark cursed himself. "Hi... Sorry for waking you go back to sleep." He whispered. 

Surprisingly Jack smiled back up at him. Mark's stomach did a clenchy thing he hadn't permitted. "It's okay..." Jack said tired. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." 

It was quiet for a minute and Jack propped himself up on his elbows ".........I made cupcakes." Was all Mark could think to say. Jack laughed. 

He crawled out of bed. "Alright. Let's eat cupcakes and have a movie marathon of sorts." Mark raised an eyebrow. Jack was acting strangely natural for the conversation they'd just had. 

"Really?" Mark asked

"Yeah it's that kind of night." 

"Okay... if you say so..." 

Mark went and got the cupcakes. Jack laughed. "You're so girly." Mark just laughed "Yeah yeah whatever." 

They went and curled up on the couch and turned on the TV. They streamed a few new movies like The Peanuts Movie and The Secret Life of Pets and ate all the cupcakes. 

At one point Ryan came out of wherever he'd been hiding out the whole day to see what was going on. Mark and Jack refused to give him any cupcakes when he tried to get them. 

Ryan just mocked them for watching kids movies and walked away cupcakeless and butt hurt because he was cupcakeless. 

After that they decided to order Chinese food and watch the first three Harry Potter movies. 

Halfway through the third Harry Potter movie they started to yawn and get tired. Jack stretched out his legs and rested them on Mark's lap

"Excuse me." Mark said. "Jack smirked and closed his eyes" Mark ran his finger along the bottom of his foot and Jack accidentally kicked him in the side. 

"Ow!" 

"Well that's what you get!" Jack said pulling his legs to his chest. 

"Ticklish much?" 

"No... it's just... itchy."

"That doesn't make any sense." 

"Whatever." 

Jack's eyes slowly began to close. He heaved a long sigh. "Thanks for not acting weird just cuz..." 

"Of course." Mark said seriously. "Jack smiled softly before drifting off to sleep. 

Mark rubbed his face. Unwanted feelings were starting to crawl into his brain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark threw the pan in the sink. "Because FUCKING YOLO Matt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry if this is weird... I wrote it when I was binge watching Markiplier play FNAF. Sorry if you don't know anything about FNAF because you'll be a little confuzzled. 
> 
> If you've given me suggestions I'm sorry if they haven't showed up in the story yet, it's because I have chapters of this done way before I update them. I write a lot more than one chapter a week ;) but I promise I do try to use your suggestions. 
> 
> Anyways just tell me to shut up so you can read the story.

Jack was perfectly content closings his eyes because lately, every time he did he dreamt of him and Mark, together. And it was nice. 

Tonight was different.

Jack looked around, finding he was in a dark room. A dark office of some kind. After a moment he realized where he was. His heart began to pound as he spun in a full circle.

There were two vents on either side of himself and a large opening going out into the hallway. He was IN Five Nights at Freddy's. 

The sound of a phone ringing made him jump. It was bad enough PLAYING the game. Being in it was quite a feeling. 

"Jack?" Jack spun around at the sound of Mark's voice. He was sitting behind the desk at the back of the room. 

"Uh... Hello Hello." The voice on the phone began speaking. Mark just spoke over it. "What are you doing here?!" Mark asked alarmed. 

"I... don't remember..." Jack said truthfully. 

Mark looked down at the cameras on his screen and looked back up a moment later. "Come over here." Mark commanded pointing next to him. 

Jack quickly followed his command. Mark squinted at the opening out to the hallway and flashed his flashlight a few times. 

He went back to looking at the cameras. "Shit..." He said. "They're moving." Jack felt his heart drop down to his stomach. "We're going to die..."

"Probably. If you have that kind of mindset." 

Mark ran to one side of the room and pushed on the vent light. Jack followed and did the same to the other side. 

Mark ran back to the camera checking it over and started to develop beads of sweat on his forehead. 

The silhouette appeared in the hallway which appeared to be Freddy. Mark flashed the flashlight at it a few times "Go away!" He shouted in annoyance. 

Jack felt a strong urge to cling to Marks side in terror but he refrained and continued to flash the lights. 

"Jack." Mark said speaking in a low, quiet voice. "Here." He held out Freddy mask head thing to him. He somehow magically had two of them. Jack walked over and took it. 

Mark wound up the music box on the camera. Jack looked up to check the hallway only to discover Freddy had made his way into the room already. "M-m-mark." He tapped his arm not looking away. 

Mark threw on his mask and Jack followed him. The bear went away luckily but Jack couldn't move. Mark took it off and continued working. 

"Here." Mark handed him the flashlight and Jack slowly raised it to look down the hall. "Foxy's close." He said, his voice shaking. 

"Aw shit..." Mark swore going to flash the vent lights. 

All Jack could do was keep flashing the flashlight as the animal got closer and closer. "Maaaaerk." He said as it moved extremely close. 

"Put on your mask." Jack did as he was told and Mark did the same. "Don't. Move." They stayed still for a long time but foxy didn't go away. Then suddenly the creepy sound of a music box began to play. 

"Shit..." Mark whispered. "What do we do now?" Jack whispered. "Nothing. It's too late..." Jack swallowed hard and began to shake. 

He jumped when something touched his hand but it was only Mark's hand. "Mark?" Mark laced their fingers together and pulled Jack closer. "Don't worry It'll be over soon. It's not real." 

Before Jack could ask what he meant, the puppet, a horrible looking creature, tackled them only after making a terrifying screaming noise.

-

Mark woke up on the couch tangled up with Jack in a mess of limbs and blankets. He tried to remember falling asleep but he couldn't. Jack's arms were wrapped around him and he had to pull hard to get him to release his grip.

Stress was very clearly etched into Jack's face as he slept. Mark shook his head. Snuggling on the couch with you friend isn't platonic. 

Mark started to get up from the couch but Jack wrapped both arms around his arm tightly. Mark sighed and rubbed his face tired. He the proceeded to try and pry the Irishman off. 

Mark stopped for a minute when he noticed Jack was shaking. He finally got him to let go and felt his forehead. He wasn't hot so no fever... Maybe he was just cold. 

Mark put the blankets over him and went to the kitchen to warm up some milk for hot chocolate. 

While he was in the kitchen he heard a soft whimpering noise. He went back into the living room to see if Jack had woken up. 

He hadn't but he was tossing and turning and his face what scrunched up in fear. Mark went over to the couch and sat down next to him. Jack made another scared noise. 

Nightmares.

He thought about waking his friend up but he'd read something that said never to wake someone up if they were having a nightmare. He leaned over Jack to push the sweat drenched hair out of his face. 

Jack grabbed and balled Mark's shirt up in his hands with fists of iron, in an attempt to pull him closer.

Mark rested his hand on top of one of Jack's hands and Jack flinched but after a moment he relaxed his hand and Mark slipped it into his own. Without thinking he laced their fingers together. "Don't worry It'll be over soon. It's not real." He said soothing. 

A moment later Jack sat up screaming. 

"Woah Woah." Mark said "Calm down." Jack looked around spasticaly. Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "Dude you're fine." Jack settled his gaze on Mark and then on their hands that were still intertwined before he started to turn bright red. 

Mark quickly let go of his hand and started to scramble for an explanation when the smoke alarm started to go off. 

"Oh fuck!" Mark sniffed smelling something burning and ran to the kitchen and took the pan off the burner. That had been bubbling and overflowing milk. Chica began to bark just adding to the ruckus.

Jack got a broom and hit the button on the kitchen smoke alarm but not fast enough. Matt and Ryan appeared in the kitchen looking panicked. 

"What happened?!" Matt asked. The two saw the situation and began to go from panicked to tired and annoyed. 

Mark pointed at Jack. "It's Jack's fault." 

"Why is it my fookin' fault?!"

Ryan sighed and simply turned around and went back to bed. 

Matt threw up his arms. "Why are you heating up milk at four in the morning?!"

Mark threw the pan in the sink. "Because FUCKING YOLO Matt." 

Matt shook his head and followed Ryan. 

Mark and Jack immediately broke into a conjoined fit of laughter. 

Once they settled down Jack leaned against the counter and sighed. "What were you doin'?" 

"I was trying to make you some fucking hot chocolate."

"Really? Why?" 

"Because you were having a nightmare." 

"Oh..."

"I know about having nightmares..." it was true. A lot of things had happened to Mark to cause him to have nightmares. Most of them had to do with losing people he loved. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Sorry about that..." Jack said scratching his neck. 

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." 

"You just said it was!"

"Yeah because I didn't want to take responsibility." Mark said simply. He yawned. "Okay I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight." 

Mark walked to his room and plopped down on his bed. He laid there for a few minutes before his body decided it needed a drink. He groaned and stood up and went to the smoky kitchen and drank down a whole glass of water.

He droopily made his way back to his room, walking past Jack's on the way. He stopped in front of his doorway. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over staring at the floor. 

"You can't sleep." Mark said and Jack looked up. "Nope." Jack said 

Mark walked into his room and plopped down on the other side of his bed. "What're'ya doin'?" Jack asked 

"Going to bed." 

"I don't need you to comfort me I'm fine." Jack said smiling. 

"That's great." Mark said crawling under the covers. 

Jack sighed jokingly and crawled under the covers.

"You better not snore." Mark muttered his eyes closing.

"Har har har." Jack said doing the same feeling sleep come easier with Mark there.


	13. The Theme Park (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop!" Jack was turning into a terrified mess. 
> 
> "Nah." Mark kept rocking the cart.
> 
> "Mark I'll fucking end you when this ride is over."
> 
> "Ooh I'm scarred~"
> 
> "Stop being an arse!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I need people to roleplay with so if you want to roleplay septiplier (or even pewds and Marzia) my Kik is popcornandcandy101 and my Tumblr is candyforbreakfast-lunch-dinner.

Jack woke up to something wet on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to Chica licking him awake. Jack smiled despite his disgust. "Nooo." He burried his face in a pillow so she couldn't anymore. 

Jack remembered that Mark was in bed with him and he blushed and covered his face with his hands when he rolled over to see the sleeping figure. Jack slowly climbed out of bed and Chica sniffed at his heels. 

He went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. The last time he'd slept in the same bed as someone it was Signe. He was starting to have some dejavoux. He missed her, missed being with her. If she'd moved to be with him things probably would have been different. 

Mark walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with his hair flattened on one side and the creases from his pillow indented into his cheek. Jack snickered. 

"What's so funny?" Mark asked folding his arms. "Just your messy appearance." Jack teased. He took the pot and pored it in his mug. He poured one for Mark as well. 

"You love my messy appearance." Mark said wiggling his eyebrows. Jack shot him a glare. 

"What are we doing today?" Jack asked. "We're supposed to meet up with everyone that's flown over to go to an amusement park nearby. Tickets gifted from YouTube." Mark said looking at his phone. 

"Why an amusement park?" Jack asked uneasily. "Relax. You'll be fine." 

Mark poured himself some coffee. "Are you okay? You were pretty shaken up last night." Mark said seeming concerned. Jack smiled and shrugged it off "I'm fine. I was just a little spooked ya know." Jack stared at the floor. He couldn't help but wonder why Mark was suddenly in all his dreams. 

"I'm going to go get dressed." Mark put down his mug and left. Jack sighed and rubbed his face. Amusement parks weren't his favorite but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

-

Jack stared up at the tall circular structure of beams that made up a ferris wheel, towering before himself, and wondered; how had it come to this? when along the way had he agreed to this?

He retraced his steps.

They had arrived at the park and were immediately swarmed with other YouTubers. Friends. They'd gotten into the park and Felix had suggested they get on that enormous death trap. And so here he stood In a group of about ten people trying not to seem as freaked out as he was. 

Friends talked to him from time to time but the conversation was short lived given Jack's mind was elsewhere. 

Mark eventually fished him out as they neared the front of the line. "Jack!" He called. "Be my partner?" Jack cracked a small smile. He was glad Mark wasn't awkward around him because of what happened. Or if he was he didn't show it. "Sure." 

Mark must've noticed he was distracted. "You okay?"  
"Oh yeah. Just a little... tired I guess." 

"...Alright."

The ride operator helped the people in front of them get into a cart and Jack tried hard not to think about how close it was to their turn. But it was no use.

He could feel himself shaking and he just hoped Mark didn't notice. 

"Next." The ride operator gestured for them to walk forward, but Jack felt frozen in place. "Jack? You okay? Come on." Mark grabbed his arm and dragged him into the cart.

Jack gripped onto the handle bar in front of him as the cart swayed while Mark settled in. He swallowed hard and stared at his feet avoiding eye contact from anyone. The ride operator shut them in and a few seconds later the cart started moving. 

"Jack." Jack looked up to meet Marks eyes. "Are you scared?" Jack blushed. "Maybe a little." Mark chuckled. "It'll be okay." Jack nodded.

The ride rotated slightly again and Jack gasped. They weren't to high off the ground yet but he still felt panicky. Mark looked genuinely worried. 

"Why did you get on if you were scared?" Mark asked. "I didn't want to look dumb..." Jack admitted. "And you have to face your fears at some point or another." 

Mark nodded. "I guess that's true." 

The ride moved up again until they were halfway as high as the ride went. Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "Why don't they put seatbelts in these things?!" 

"Well it's not the most wild ride in the park." Mark said kicking his feet up onto another seat. As a result it made the cart rock back and forth a little. 

"Ugh don't do that!" Jack said jumping. 

"What this?" Mark swayed his body, rocking the cart slightly.

"Stop!" Jack was turning into a terrified mess. 

"Nah." Mark kept rocking the cart.

"Mark I'll fucking end you when this ride is over."

"Ooh I'm scarred~"

"Stop being an arse!"

The ride started moving again until they were at the very top. Jack made the mistake of looking over the edge straight down to the bottom. His breaths turned short and he was glued in place. He couldn't take his eyes away.

The feeling of somebody yanking him away from the edge by his arm ripped him out of his trance. "Jack."  
Mark's eyes bore into his. "Don't look down. Don't think about down." Jack nodded, and truth be told he wasn't. He was staring straight into Mark's eyes. His pretty eyes. 

But the distraction was short lived. Their cart made a creaking noise and Jack grabbed onto Mark's hand without thinking. 

When he calmed down a little and realised he was holding his hand he turned red. "Sorry-" he started but before he could pull away Mark tightened his grip on his hand. 

"Don't worry about it, if this makes you feel better." And it did. It made Jack feel like he was on cloud 9. Mark quickly started telling him funny stories about him Matt and Ryan. Jack found himself laughing so hard his abdomen hurt. He had begun to wish he lived with the guys. But no! No. His home was in Ireland. 

Jack barely even noticed when the ride stopped. It wasn't until the ride operator opened the door to the cart to let them out.

Mark let go of his hand and climbed out leaving Jack with an unwanted angsty feeling in his gut. 

Jack squinted at a waving figure a ways away. Ken! They waved back enthusiastically. Ken ran over to them grinning. "Hey guys what's up!? Just got off the ferris wheel?" 

"Yeah," Mark said "The view was amazing." Jack was incredibly grateful he said nothing about his freak out. 

"Awesome. Me and Felix are going on the 'Scream of Infinity' wanna come?" Ken said very pumped up about said ride. "We saw it when we came in and we gotta ride it."

"Oh yeah I know what one you're talking about!" Mark said "Yeah let's do it."

"Okay but the thing is it's on the other side of the park so we're gonna ride the sky ride* across." A chill went down Jack's spine at that. This was his own personal hell and he was going to spend the entire day being tortured. 

Mark took one look at Jack and conjured up an idea. "Oh but hey I think I saw a little ice cream shop kind of in the middle of the park. We should just walk so we can stop and get ice cream there." Mark offered up. A wave of relief washed over Jack. 

Ken seemed pretty keen on the idea and he ran off to find Felix so they could get on with their adventure. 

Jack turned to Mark the moment he disappeared "You didn't have to do that." Jack said.

"Do what?" Mark feigned innocence. 

"Cover for me."

"I've no clue what you're talking about." Mark said, but he was grinning.

Ken returned with Felix who had a little purple stuffed bear with him for some reason. "Don't even look at me like that Jack. I won this shit fair and square!" 

"Actually Marzia won it for him." Ken fake whispered. "Ken! Shutthefuckup!" Ken snickered. "Where did she go anyways?"

"Somewhere with her lady friends. That's fine. Whatevs. I'll just chill with you losers." Jack and Mark both made a face at him. 

They started heading down to the other side of the park when Felix spoke up. "We never decided who was the Manliest out of all of us." He said "This is the perfect place to test that out." 

"What are you proposing?" Mark asked. "Well my friends, I've thought quite a lot about this and I think we need to find the most terrifying attraction here and whoever is brave enough to do it wins." 

"Deal!" Mark said, and they shook on it.

"I'm not to sure about that guys... I have a pretty good idea of what the freakiest thing here is and I value my life to much." Ken said.

"What is it?" Jack asked feeling anxious. 

"Well they have one of those sling shot things at the front of the park. You know the metal ball they strap you inside and then swing you up in the air by two bungee cords like a catapult and then they record your face while they do it."

Mark, Jack, and Felix all looked like they'd seen a ghost. Felix was the first to put on a poker face and say "piece of cake."

"Oh you're full of shit." Mark said disbelieving.

"Oh yeah? It's on then." Felix stated.

"I'm out." Ken said straight away. "I've got my whole life ahead of me." 

"Yeah me and Ken will go buy a funnel cake and watch." Jack said laughing.

"Whatever. You guys are a couple of little bitches." Felix waved a hand at them.

"Count me in." Mark spoke up. "I can't let YOU be the manliest." 

"Alright alright alright. It's a game of chicken then. Whoever chickens out first loses." Felix proclaimed.

"Hey look there's the ice cream shop." Ken pointed. 

As they walked in Felix and Mark both had a look on their faces that screamed 'WHAT HAVE WE GOTTEN OURSELVES INTO'

*IDK if people call it a sky ride but that's what they do at the amusement park where I live but it's like the same thing as a ski lift or tram I think is another word for it.


	14. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus

I'm really sorry this is not a chapter. I'm going to delete this later but I just wanted to let anyone who reads this know that I'm not going to be updating for a few weeks because I'm behind. Everything I've written is broken up and all over the place and unedited. I'm just stopping for a while so I can play catch up tee hee...

I'm going on a staycation with some friends tomorrow so I can't work on it this weekend either and I'm just really busy rn but hopefully this will only last like two or three week. 

SORRY!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for me to help me with this fic, please comment I'd love to hear it! (Also this is fan fiction and these are real people who make their own choices so be respectful to them please. Don't be an asshole. I don't like assholes XD)


End file.
